


48 Days Since Case One

by AnExhaustedArmadillo



Series: Case One [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo
Summary: Speirs and Lipton make it to a community





	48 Days Since Case One

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not required lol, but I would recommend reading all the works in the series because they all do interconnect (eventually) and they might make more sense that way.

It took them a few days to reach the community. Speirs had thought it best the two of them take their time, especially since he was still unsure about going to the community in the first place. Now that they were there, however, Speirs was feeling a little more positive.

Speirs and Lipton had waited for a day, scoping out the community so they would know what they were walking into. The community had tall walls surrounding it, so the two of them couldn’t exactly see inside. But they had watched as what appeared to be a patrol left the gates. The men looked to be former military, wearing camouflage and carrying large guns. They looked capable. They also looked happy, as Lipton had pointed out to him. And they looked healthy, well fed. Everything they saw, limited as it was, painted the camp in a positive light. The two of them would be safe there, Speirs thought. And that was something he found he cared about. Despite not knowing him all that well, Speirs wanted Lipton to be safe.

Unsure of how else to enter the camp, Speirs and Lipton did the most logical thing they could think of; they walked up to the front gate and knocked. They didn’t have to wait long at all before the gate swung open. A man walked out to greet them. He had a gun but it was slung against his back nonthreateningly.

“Hello,” The man said smiling. “I’m Jeremy. Welcome to Salvation.” After a long moment of silence, Speirs got the feeling that he was also supposed to introduce himself.

“I’m Ron, this is Carwood,” He said, and Jeremy smiled even wider.

“I assume you saw the signs along the roads and have come to join us?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes,” Lipton confirmed. “If you’d let us.”

“Well, we have some questions, first. But you can answer those inside the walls,” Jeremy said, gesturing for the two of them to come inside the gate. He stopped them as they got closer. “However, we do have a no weapons policy for newcomers. If you choose not to stay in the community, we will give you your weapons back and you can be on your way. But, if you want to come inside… well, we can’t have strangers with weapons inside our walls. I’m sure you understand.”

Speirs gave Lipton a long look before either of them started moving. With a sigh, Speirs pulled his crowbar out of his backpack, handing it slowly to Jeremy. Lipton gave the man his pickaxe, which still had some dried blood on it. Speirs felt naked without his weapon, but nothing about the community seemed particularly dangerous so far, so he let it slide.

The walls had been built around a suburban area of town, virtually untouched by the surrounding apocalypse. At a first glance it didn’t look heavily populated. However, as Speirs and Lipton moved further in, they began to see more people. Many of them matched the appearance of the patrol from the day before, they wore camouflage and held weapons, walking with a certain confidence that Speirs had seen often in the military. Some people in the community appeared to be more civilian. Speirs and Lipton even saw a few children, which had surprised both of them. Eventually, Jeremy led them to a large building that appeared to have been an old office.

“Ron, I will be conducting your interview first, if that’s alright. Carwood, you’ll be next,” Jeremy said, motioning that Speirs should follow him down the front hallway.

“Actually, I think we’d like to stay together,” Speirs said, standing closer to Lipton than before.

“Ron, it’s alright,” Lipton said, pulling away from him. “Go on.” Slowly, Speirs turned to follow Jeremy down the hallway. Every step he took made the pit in his stomach grow. Jeremy led him into a room with a desk and two chairs. Speirs considered trying to take the chair behind the desk, but he thought that Jeremy wouldn’t appreciate that and instead decided to sit on the small chair in front of the desk.

“So,” Jeremy began. “Do you mind telling me a little bit about your life before all this?”

“What about it?” Speirs asked, intentionally obtuse.

“Any family you had, what you did for a living, where you lived, things like that.”

“I lived in New York,” Speirs said simply.

“Oh! A local, that’s nice,” Jeremy said and Speirs forced a smile on his face. “Anything else?”

“I was a policeman before this.”

“Cop huh? I’ve heard that’s difficult. Long hours, thankless job, things like that.”

“Sure,” Speirs said, and he began to stare at Jeremy, hoping the other man felt as uncomfortable as he should.

“Right, so… family?”

“Two parents down in Florida. No siblings or kids or anything like that,” Speirs said, uncomfortable giving out any personal information, especially to a stranger.

"No desire to go south and find them?" Jeremy asked.

“I doubt they stayed there,” Speirs explained shortly. The truth was that he sincerely doubted either of his parents had survived. Not with the bombings that had happened in Florida.

“Gotcha,” Jeremy continued on. “So what’ve you been doing since the end of the world?”

“Surviving,” Speirs said, not really wanting to elaborate. Luckily Jeremy seemed to accept his answer.

“Your partner, Carwood, did you know him before all this-”

“After.”

“How many geeks have you killed?” Jeremy asked, and Speirs blinked, taken aback. “I mean, surviving this long? I assume you’ve killed some geeks.” Speirs nodded slowly at that.

“I don’t know how many. A few dozen,” He guesstimated. Jeremy’s face was unreadable.

“Kill any people?”

“No,” Speirs said.

“Really? Because, if you have, it’s not necessarily going to keep you from the community it’s ju-”

“No,” Speirs repeated firmly. “I have not killed a living person.” Jeremy fell silent, staring at Speirs for a long moment, seemingly contemplating something.

“I’ll tell you what, Ron. I like you. You seem strong and... capable. Assuming Carwood’s interview goes as well as yours, I think you both will be able to stay. Typically we have a little bit of a, uh, trial run, I guess you would call it. A week, you can stay here, without your weapons, and if you decide to stay, we’ll sort you, give you a house, resources, and you’ll be part of the community,” Jeremy explained, smiling everywhere but his eyes.

“_Sort_ us?” Speirs asked, brow furrowing.

“Just, uh, determining what your spot in the community is. How does that sound?”

“I’m not doing anything without Carwood,” Speirs said carefully, and Jeremy put on that same fake smile.

“Of course not. We’ll just go ahead and conduct his interview, then,” Jeremy said, then stood to lead Speirs out of the office. Lipton was waiting right where Speirs had left him, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Carwood, if you’d come with me,” Jeremy said, and Lip obediently followed him, shooting Speirs a reassuring smile as he passed him. Speirs sat resolutely in the lobby of the building, staring straight ahead. He tried to think about how Carwood’s interview was going, what his answers would be to Jeremy's questions. Lipton had been a firefighter before, and had been injured on the job, resulting in the coma he’d been in during the beginning of the end. To Speirs’ knowledge, Lipton had no family living, and, like Speirs, he’d been living the bachelor life. Lipton hadn’t killed any people, but he had killed a fair amount of moaners.

After a few moments of boredom, Speirs turned to look out the window, watching the community outside. There was a man walking in the street, big and bulky, holding a large gun out in front of him. There was a woman walking a few steps behind him, looking considerably less put together. Her clothes were ragged, her hair in disarray. She had her head bowed and she almost looked like she was limping, but she was following the man in front of her like a loyal dog. Speirs frowned. He couldn’t understand why everyone else in the community looked so taken care of while the woman outside looked like she was falling apart.

“Well,” Said a voice behind him, and Speirs turned to see Jeremy and Carwood. “It looks like you guys are all set to stay for a while. Again, we can’t give you your weapons just yet, but you’ll get them back after the trial run. Would you like to see the house you’ll be staying in?” Speirs looked at Lipton, the other man slowly nodding. Speirs moved to stand next to Lipton.

“Yes,” He said. “I think we would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I was still feeling the love, so here you go. Let me know what you thought down in the comments, they really got me motivated to finish this work!  
Hope you enjoyed it :)  
Thank you for reading!!


End file.
